kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rihanna Quinn
Rihanna Quinn (born on December 24, 2006) She is training in rhythmic gymnastics for this year along with her sister Coco Quinn. She previously attended Dance Precisions and Just Plain Dancin'. She is the older sister of Coco Quinn and the younger sister of Kaylee Quinn. Dances Solos Trios Groups with Dance Precisions Groups with Just Plain Dancin' Schindlers - lyrical (with Alanah Aguilar, Taylin Beadle, Kennedy Cochran-Putt, Taylor Donahue, Jessa Hall, Makenzi Lauritzen, Coco Quinn , and Kaylee Quinn) * 1st overall 8 & under power small group - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Blah Blah - jazz (with Haylee Goslee, Ivy Lanhardt, Jade Park, Kennedi Sandidge, Madyson Schindler, Callie Williams, and Camryn Woods) Unhappily Ever After - open (with Alanah Aguilar, Taylin Beadle, Kennedy Cochran-Putt, Taylor Donahue, Jessa Hall, Stephanie Landeros, Makenzi Lauritzen, Jade Park, Coco Quinn, Kaylee Quinn , Danielle Ramasar, Kennedi Sandidge, Esther Tomas, and Madilynn Vantuinen) Taking It Back - jazz Ghostly Ball - jazz (with Alanah Aguilar, Taylin Beadle, Camyryn Carmona, Taylor Donahue, Haylee Goslee, Stephanie Landeros, Jade Park, Coco Quinn , Danielle Ramasar, Kennedi Sandidge, Esther Tomas, Laura Twyford, Madilynn Vantuinen, Callie Williams, and Camryn Woods) Wonka - hip hop (with Camryn Carmona, Ashley Dejulio, Seara Gabbedon, Laila Jahn, Stephanie Landeros, Remy Moore, Danielle Ramasar, Sophia Ray, Kennedi Sandidge, Madyson Schindler, Laura Twyford, Madilynn Vantuinen, and Camryn Woods) The Face - lyrical (with Ivy Lanhardt, Jade Park, Coco Quinn , and Esther Tomas) * 4th overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California Locomotion - jazz (with Taylor Donahue, Ivy Lanhardt, Jade Park, and Coco Quinn) * 1st overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California Boss - open (with Camryn Carmona, Kennedy Cochran-Putt, Naomi Corona, Ashley Dejulio, Taylor Donahue, Isabella Espinoza, Brooklyn Keenan, Madison Kennedy, Stephanie Landeros, Ivy Lanhardt, Makenzi Lauritzen, Jade Park, Tia Payne, Kaylee Quinn, Jayla Shanks, Laura Twyford, Madilynn Vantuinen, Alauna Walls-Harris, and Camryn Woods) * 1st overall junior american league line - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall ? 9-11 line - KAR in Pomona, California * 1st overall power 9-11 line - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California Inspector Gadget - jazz (with Arianna Calderon, Camryn Carmona, Brooklyn Deleon, Skye Filek, Hayley Keenan, Stephanie Landeros, Ivy Lanhardt, Rylee Lauritzen, Jade Park, Coco Quinn , Alexandra Ramasar, Danielle Ramasar, Alexandra Ramirez, Isabella Ray, Marley Rivera, Kennedi Sandidge, Madyson Schindler, Lila Soto, Esther Tomas, Laura Twyford, and Aniyah Walls-Harris) * 1st overall ? 8 & under line - KAR in Pomona, California * 1st overall power 8 & under line - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California Into The Woods - open (with Arianna Calderon, Taylor Donahue, Skye Filek, Hayley Keenan, Ivy Lanhardt, Makenzi Lauritzen, Rylee Lauritzen, Jade Park, Coco Quinn , Alexandra Ramasar, Danielle Ramasar, Marley Rivera, Kennedi Sandidge, Esther Tomas, Laura Twyford, and Camryn Woods) * 1st overall ? 8 & under large group - KAR in Pomona, California * 1st overall power 8 & under large group - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California Hard Knock Life - hip hop Gallery Rihanna Quinn 2.jpg tumblr_n71p623Q7d1tdrl0no1_500.jpg tumblr_n268s9PCYq1s6p6b9o1_500.jpg|Rihanna and her sister, Coco tumblr_n760x9VF9P1tdrl0no1_500.jpg|Rihanna in a tap routine tumblr_naxfhz9vMR1tslq48o3_1280.jpg|"That's Not My Name" tumblr_n93kt9Igzl1tdrl0no1_r1_500.jpg|Rihanna with her sisters, Coco and Kaylee Videos Rihanna Quinn Q&A Bird Girl. Rihanna Quinn Rihanna Quinn - What Are You Waiting For Rihanna Quinn - Whip My Hair MaximoTV Rihanna Quinn “JoJo Siwa’s 15th Birthday Party” Pink Carpet Rihanna Quinn "Sage Alexander The Dark Realm" Launch Red Carpet Rihanna Quinn "Kaylyn Slevin's Sneaker Ball" Red Carpet External Links *Facebook *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Dance Precisions dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Quinn Sisters